Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head which ejects a liquid from an ejection port by utilizing heat generated by an energy generation element.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid ejection heads widely used in liquid ejection apparatuses are those configured such that an energy generation element is energized to heat a liquid to generate film boiling, which causes the liquid to bubble, and with the bubbling energy at this time, droplets are ejected from an ejection port. This type of liquid ejection head has a problem of efficiently releasing the heat generated by the energy generation element so as to suppress generation of bubbles due to the heat stored more than necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,053 discloses a liquid ejection head configured such that the stored thermal energy is partially conducted to a heat transmitting layer being provided in an insulating layer and having a relatively high thermal conductivity, and quickly conducted to a substrate via a heat transmitting member provided between the heat transmitting layer and the substrate.
In the liquid ejection head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,053, heat generated by an energy generation element is conducted intensively to an area near the energy generation element on the substrate. This does not allow arrangement of a drive circuit, transistor, and the like in such an area on the substrate, and as a result, another space for arranging the drive circuit, transistor, and the like needs to be secured, which may cause the liquid ejection head itself to be enlarged.